Beauty and the Beast
by Liz Nichols
Summary: Mal são amigos e então alguém se curva, inesperadamente.' James/Lily


**A Bela e a Fera**

"Era uma vez uma jovem muito bonita chamada Bela que morava em um castelo encantado. Todos os criados do castelo eram encantados e Bela gostava muito deles. Mas ela não morava lá porque queria. Bela se mudou para o castelo para salvar a vida de seu pai. Ele era um mercador e uma noite, quando voltava de viagem, foi pego por uma forte tempestade. Ele se abrigou no castelo, sem saber que era governado por uma Fera. A Fera pretendia matar o pai de Bela, mas concordou em poupar sua vida se ela fosse morar no castelo com ele. Bela, é claro, tomou o lugar do pai sob a fúria da Fera e se surpreendeu ao ser bem recebida, com um quarto aconchegante e vários vestidos maravilhosos. Apesar disso, ela não gostava da Fera e procurava se manter o mais distante possível dela. Bela sentia muitas saudades de casa e culpava a Fera por sua infelicidade. O que ela não sabia, era que a Fera era um belo príncipe amaldiçoado e esperava o verdadeiro amor para liberta-lo."

**Tale as old as time  
**_(Um tão conto antigo quanto o tempo)_**  
True as it can be  
**_(Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser)_

Nossa história é um pouco diferente. Lily realmente morava em um castelo encantado, mas ela gostava dali e, apesar de sentir saudade dos pais, ficava imensamente triste na hora de ir para casa. James não era egoísta ou amaldiçoado, mas na opinião de Lily sua arrogância e prepotência davam conta do recado. Ela era uma monitora, responsável por ajudar a manter a ordem nos terrenos da escola. Ele era um Maroto, responsável por perturbar a paz dos habitantes da escola. É claro que ela o odiava. Para acentuar essa aversão, James tinha fama de pegador e parece sua próxima vítima seria Lily, ou assim ele queria. Durante dois anos ele a perturbava, chamando-a insistentemente para sair. E por mais que ela o humilhasse, gritasse e magoasse, ele continuava tentando. Na visão de Lily ela seria apenas mais uma da lista se lhe desse uma chance, infelizmente ela não percebia que ele se apaixonara há tempos.

**Barely even friends  
**_(__Mal são amigos)_**  
Then somebody bends  
**_(E então alguém se curva)_**  
Unexpectedly  
**_(Inesperadamente)_

O passado de James o condenava. Até se apaixonar, ele costumava realmente ser um completo irresponsável que só se preocupava em se divertir. Já saíra com metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, eram incontáveis as vítimas de suas azarações sem fundamento, os professores já perderam a conta de quantas vezes lhe chamaram a atenção por suas brincadeiras. Por ser dono de uma beleza estonteante e um talento nato, ele tinha um ego gigantesco e isso o tornava arrogante. Quando Lily o desprezou, seu orgulho foi ferido e ele decidiu recuperá-lo. Inicialmente era irritante uma garota que o desprezava daquela forma, mas com o tempo ele começou a achar graça de suas reações e adorar sua feição quando estava brava. Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que vê-la corando, por qualquer que fosse a razão. Não é possível dizer quando seu coração foi cativado, um dia ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que eles só olhavam para uma garota, a única que lhe tirava o sono e lhe animava, mesmo nos dias mais sombrios, com seus gritos e ameaças. Sim, ele adorava provocá-la apenas para vê-la corar e ouvir sua voz irritada. Mas ele não percebia que isso apenas a afastava dele. Ele gostava de ser como era. Queria apenas viver intensamente, se divertir e curtir ao máximo todo o seu tempo. James não se importava com a opinião alheia, que todos pensassem o que quisessem. Todos menos uma, e por ela ele mudaria completamente. Lily ainda olhava James com maus olhos, mas não pode deixar de reparar quando as azarações diminuíram gradualmente, até desaparecerem. Escutava boatos e reclamações das garotas que admiravam James. Elas reclamavam que ele não lhes dava mais atenção. Todos os dias, James lhe dirigia galanteios e demonstrava estar realmente se empenhando em melhorar. Quando percebeu, eles estavam tão próximos que podiam se dizer amigos.

**  
****Just a little change  
**_(Apenas uma pequena mudança)_**  
Small to say the least  
**_(Pequena, para dizer o mínimo)_

Mas Lily também precisava mudar. Ela precisava deixar o orgulho de lado para perceber o que realmente sentia, precisava deixar de olhar para James como um garoto metido e arrogante. Ele agora era um homem, responsável e gentil. Um homem apaixonado, apaixonado por ela. Lily começou, aos poucos, a reparar mais em James. Sua gentileza com ela era impossível de ignorar. Ele não queria mais apenas chamar sua atenção. Agora ele realmente se importava com tudo que se relacionasse a ela. Aquilo era estranho para ele, se preocupar tanto com alguém. Lógico, apesar do seu jeito ele possuía um coração nobre e nunca colocaria um inocente em real perigo. Pelo contrário, ele salvara uma das pessoas que mais odiava. Mas com Lily era diferente, ele não queria salvá-la porque ele não queria vê-la em qualquer lugar próximo ao perigo. O amor é algo estranho, ele almejava a felicidade de Lily acima de tudo e a prezava mais que a sua própria vida. Sim, aquilo era estranho. Tanto para ele quanto para ela.

**  
****Both a little scared  
**_(Ambos um pouco assustados)_**  
Neither one prepared  
**_(Nenhum dos dois preparado)_**  
Beauty and the beast  
**_(A Bela e a Fera)_**  
**

De repente, Lily acordava todos os dias ansiosa para encontrar James. Seu coração disparava quando ele sorria, mas ainda assim ela não demonstrava. Ele era seu amigo, mas na mente de Lily, flashes de um James anterior ainda eram lembrados. Um James que lançaria um feitiço em uma pessoa simplesmente por estar entediado. Ela o conhecia e sabia que ele não era mais assim. Não entendia porque continuava pensando nisso. Orgulho? Medo? A verdade é que era assustador perceber que ela estava apaixonada pela pessoa a quem mais desprezava até pouco tempo. Era agoniante pensar que se ela entregasse seu coração talvez ele a machucasse. Mesmo sabendo que ele não faria isso, ela não ficava menos assustada ou relutante. Lily não esperava por isso. Mas James tinha paciência. Ele sabia que não seria fácil e entendia um pouco o lado da garota. Afinal, ele realmente lhe dera vários motivos para ter uma má impressão dele. Já era um grande avanço a gentileza que ela lhe transmitia agora. O problema é que quanto mais gentil ela era, mais ele se apaixonava, e esse amor começou a machucar. Ele a queria tanto, a amava tanto. Ela podia perceber isso. Claro que podia, e aos poucos ela se entregou a este sentimento.

**  
****Ever just the same  
**_(Sempre a mesma coisa)_**  
Ever a surprise  
**_(Sempre uma surpresa)_**  
Ever as before  
**_(Sempre como antes)_**  
Ever just as sure  
**_(Sempre tão certo)_**  
As the sun will rise  
**_(Quanto o nascer do Sol)_

Mesmo admitindo para si mesma que amava James, Lily não encontrava coragem para se declarar. Era besteira, ainda sentir seu orgulho ferido por ter se apaixonado. Ela gostava de James mais do que se importava com o orgulho, mas sempre que ela tentava dizer alguma coisa ficava muito nervosa e acabava desconversando. Algumas vezes eles ainda discutiam, afinal por mais que estivesse mudado James ainda era James, uma ou outra azaração era inevitável. Sempre que eles discutiam, Lily se sentia horrível. Ela não queria culpa-lo, ele já havia feito tanto por ela. Ele abriu mão do seu jeito de ser para conquistá-la, então porque ela não podia fazer o mesmo? Porque só ele devia mudar? Não era ela que estava sendo injusta agora?**Tale as old as time  
**_(Um conto tão antigo quanto o tempo)_**  
Tune as old as song  
**_(Uma canção tão antiga quanto a música)_

Assim ela decidiu que pegaria mais leve com James. Tentaria não se irritar tanto com suas brincadeiras. Algumas não eram tão ruins e muitas a faziam rir mais tarde, sozinha no dormitório. Lógico que ela nunca contou isso a ninguém. Pra onde iria sua reputação se ela risse das brincadeiras que tanto repreendia? E mais uma vez, o orgulho. Ela já estava cansada daquilo. Foi em uma noite de lua nova que ela finalmente se despiu do orgulho. Já era tarde e James não estava na Torre. Lily o avistou da janela, sentado nas margens do lago. Eles haviam discutido de novo e dessa vez ela foi um pouco longe demais. Pela primeira vez, ela saiu escondida do dormitório após o toque de recolher.

**  
****Bittersweet and strange  
**_(Docemente amargo e estranho)  
_**Finding you can change  
**_(Descobrindo que você pode mudar)_**  
Learning you were wrong  
**_(Aprendendo que você estava errado)_

Lily se aproximou relutante, o coração um pouco agitado, como sempre se sentia perto dele. James não deu nenhum sinal de ter percebido sua presença, mas ela sabia que ele tinha conhecimento da companhia. Ela sentou ao lado do moreno, olhando na mesma direção que ele, para o Lago. Após alguns segundos, ela se virou para encarar o maroto. A única iluminação provinha do castelo atrás dos dois, portanto ela teve que semicerrar os olhos para enxergar melhor. James parecia sereno, mas ela percebera uma sombra de inquietação trespassando seu rosto. Lentamente, ela aproximou seu rosto dele, repousando a testa no seu ombro. 'Me desculpe...'. James virou o rosto suavemente, permitindo-se um rápido vislumbre das madeixas acaju de Lily.

**  
****Certain as the sun  
**_(Certo como o Sol)_**  
Rising in the east  
**_(Nascendo no Leste)_

'Eu estou cansada de discutir com você. Não há razão para isso.' Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto a garota falava. Então sentiu algo frio alguns centímetros abaixo de onde a testa de Lily estava apoiada. Ela respirava lentamente, com o coração aos saltos. Procurou às cegas pela mão do garoto e a apertou. James retribuiu o aperto delicadamente, com medo de machuca-lá sem querer. Lily sorriu em reação ao gesto, enquanto mais algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto de porcelana. Ela suspirou lentamente antes de proclamar as quatro palavras que mudariam tudo. 'Eu te amo, James.'. E então ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar gentil do moreno. Ele sorriu muito suavemente, passando o polegar pelo rastro das lágrimas de Lily, e ela sorriu de volta umedecendo novamente a parte de sua pele que James acabara de secar. A risada rouca do garoto ecoou baixa pela noite, antes que ele aproximasse mais seu rosto do dela, finalmente provando dos lábios que por tanto tempo o tentaram.

**  
****Tale as old as time  
**_(Um conto tão antigo quanto o tempo)_**  
Song as old as rhyme  
**_(Uma música tão antiga quanto o verso)_**  
Beauty and the beast  
**_(A Bela e a Fera)_

E como era de se esperar, as duas histórias terminam de forma extremamente semelhante. Lily pode não ter se tornado uma princesa, mas príncipe algum no mundo substituiria o seu bruxo.


End file.
